Forever
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi. AU fic. Shonen ai, lime, sapfluff. 1x2. How far would Heero go to protect his love?


Warning: This is ***NOT*** I repeat ***NOT*** a death fic. Just   
wanted to warn everybody. Anyone who dies *will* come back. I don't   
kill off my characters and I hope that I won't ever. This is an   
alternate time-line fic. Meaning I changed what happened in the   
series. Be prepared for sap, tear jerking, lime, and more sap. Tiny   
bit of violence to be expected. Pairing: 1x2 all the way. Implied   
3x4.   
// denotes thought  
* * * denotes time having passed  
  
  
Forever  
  
***After Colony 195***  
***August 18***  
  
Heero swore as he saw the cement blocking the tunnel. Skidding to a   
halt, Duo bumped into him, whirling to face the path they'd just come   
down. Footsteps thundered and echoed as they approached, then a man   
leapt around the corner. Seeing the gun in the man's hand, Heero   
swore as he'd lost his in their escape. The man's hand moved toward   
Duo and Heero leapt in front of him. Sharp pain shot through his   
side and Heero slumped to the floor. Duo shouted, not even glancing   
at the man with the gun as he knelt beside Heero. Then the man hit   
him over the head with his gun and he passed out.  
  
Struggling weakly, Heero resisted as more soldiers surrounded them,   
one lifting Duo and taking him off down the tunnel. The man who'd   
shot him scowled. "I was only aiming to wound. If you die it's your   
own damn fault. I was just going to get him out of the way so we   
could question you." Still scowling at Heero's furious face, the man   
turned to the men supporting the Japanese pilot. "Get him medical   
attention. We'll question him when he's no longer in danger of   
dying. We'll have to work on the other one until then." The men   
nodded and took Heero away.  
  
* * *  
  
When Heero regained consciousness, his eyes snapped open without fear   
that anyone would realize he was awake. He had a vague memory of   
Trowa getting him out of the hospital they'd been keeping him in.   
Sitting up, he barely winced at the pain in his side as his eyes flew   
around the room. He was back in the safehouse, in his and Duo's   
room. He was about to get out of the bed when the door opened   
quietly. Worried cobalt eyes flew over Quatre's miserable expression   
as the pale blonde realized he was awake.  
  
"Where's Duo?"  
  
Tears welled in Quatre's eyes and he bit his bottom lip. "I'm so   
sorry, Heero, he self-detonated."  
  
Heero shook his head in disbelief, eyes widened until they filled his   
face. "No," he whispered, then he growled. "He wasn't even *in* his   
gundam!" he yelled, pinning Quatre with a wild glare.  
  
Quatre's chest jerked and he swallowed back a sob. "He must have   
escaped to his gundam. He detonated inside the compound. Right   
after we got you out." Tears ran down Quatre's cheeks as he looked   
at the floor unable to meet Heero's disbelieving gaze. "We were   
coming to get him..."  
  
//Why!? As many times as he tried to detonate, why the hell did it   
have to happen *now*!?// Grief hit him like a sledgehammer to the   
gut, and Heero bent over on the bed. //He must have thought I was   
dead. He said he didn't want to live without me...// "Damnit!"   
Heero wrapped his arms around himself, bending over more. //If only   
I hadn't promised...why did I have to promise when he didn't? He was   
so worried about *me* detonating...//  
  
Quatre looked at Heero's shaking form and ran to him, throwing his   
arms around the other boy as their sobs filled the room.  
  
* * *  
  
***After Colony 205***  
  
Checking the gun tucked into the inside of his long black coat, Heero   
ducked out from the doorway he'd been standing in and made his way   
down the hall. After ducking and dodging guards who were lax to say   
the least, he was forced to knock out two. Then he was standing in   
front of tall double doors. Not pausing, he typed in the code he'd   
looked up and entered the large space. Ignoring the surprised   
shouts, he moved directly to the circular machine that stood in the   
center of the room.  
  
He'd just reached it, and was typing the coordinates into the panel   
of the computer equipment attached to the machine when Quatre's cry   
reached him.  
  
"No, Heero! You can't! It could cause a paradox! Who knows what it   
would do to us." Reaching him, Quatre grabbed his arm and turned him   
so they were facing.   
  
Not blinking, Heero looked over Quatre's shoulder and spotted Trowa's   
form moving quickly toward them. Pushing Quatre aside, Heero pulled   
out his gun and shot the tall boy in the arm. Quatre screamed and   
rushed to the red-brown haired boy's side, Heero forgotten. Not   
wasting time on so much as a backward glance, Heero jumped into the   
machine and set off the controls. Quatre's cries were drowned out by   
the count-down sequence, then the world went black.  
  
* * *  
  
***After Colony 195***  
***August 4***  
  
Trowa's eyes widened as he watched Heero struggle to get whatever was   
bothering him out. He'd asked to speak to him, but they'd sat for   
the last seven minutes in complete silence. "Heero?"  
  
Letting out a ragged breath, Heero stared at him. "How," he paused   
as he thought about the best way to phrase his words. "How did you   
tell Quatre how you felt about him?"  
  
Trowa's eye, the one not covered by the fall of his long bangs,   
widened even more as he searched Heero's face, finally recognizing   
the pinched look on the boy's face. Trowa licked his lips   
nervously. "Well...I just told him." Heero glared. "Really. I   
waited until he was getting ready for bed and cornered him. Then,"   
Trowa smiled a slightly ironic smile as he looked at Heero's eager   
expression. "I put my heart at risk and told him how I felt."  
  
Heero waited, then grunted. "And then...?"  
  
Trowa smirked, glancing away abruptly. "He told me he felt the same   
way."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Trowa stood abruptly, pushing the chair back against the table. "I   
won't tell you what we did after that. It's between Quatre and me."   
He smirked again at Heero's wide-eyed expression before turning and   
leaving the room.  
  
Long minutes passed as Heero sat at the table, frowning as he went   
over Trowa's few but important words. //I'm brave. I could do   
that.// Looking at the doorway Trowa'd went through, Heero stood   
slowly. //Yes. I can do that.//   
  
* * *  
  
Not bothering to type anything, Heero sat at his desk, turned in his   
chair so he could watch the bathroom door. He was waiting for Duo to   
finish his shower. //I can do this. The worst that will happen is   
he might turn away. He might be disgusted, but if he is then I know   
he'll stop tempting me. Then I have a chance of forgetting him.//   
Heero sighed as he shifted in the chair, wanting the confrontation to   
come yet not wanting to ruin their friendship. //But I don't want to   
forget him.// Sighing again, Heero started to lower his head when   
the bathroom door creaked open.  
  
Stepping out, Duo had his head tilted to the side as he toweled his   
hair dry. Noticing the lack of typing, he glanced at Heero and   
froze. Heero was staring at him with an intensity that was   
disturbing, even for him. "What?" Duo looked around abruptly,   
wondering what he'd done. "What's wrong?"  
  
Standing, Heero stepped up to him, stopping when they were less than   
a foot apart. "I have something I want to tell you," Heero said,   
eyes still drilling into Duo's.   
  
"Uh......okay." Duo stared at Heero warily, barely resisting the   
urge to back away. Heero blinked. "Well?"  
  
Heero leaned closer. "I...I care about you." Duo's mouth fell open   
and Heero breathed in deeply. "No, I love you, Duo."  
  
"Uh-" Duo choked suddenly, staring at Heero in shock, then his eyes   
slowly rolled up in his head and he sank towards the floor in a dead   
faint.  
  
"Duo!" Moving quickly, Heero caught him before he could hit the   
floor. Lifting him, he moved to sit on the edge of his bed, staring   
at the beautiful boy in his arms. //Shock//, he   
thought, //obviously, but....I have to know how he feels.// Staring   
at the face below his, Heero slowly leaned forward until they were   
inches apart. He was about to kiss him when Duo's eyes suddenly   
opened.  
  
"Heero...?"  
  
"I love you, Duo." Moving quickly, he kissed him lightly on the   
lips. Then he looked at him, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Still in shock, Duo stared at him. Then he licked his lips and Heero   
growled. "Uh, really?" Rolling his eyes, Heero nodded, starting to   
get exasperated. "Wow..." Duo muttered, smiling slightly, "I'm   
flattered."  
  
"Omae o ko--"   
  
"I'm kidding!" Duo cried, throwing his arms around Heero's   
neck. "God, Heero, you must know how I feel. I've loved you   
forever."  
  
Slightly mollified, Heero bent to take Duo's lips again, deepening   
the kiss this time as his arms drew the long-haired boy   
closer. //..."It's between me and Quatre."// Heero's breath   
quickened as he remembered Trowa's words. Suddenly he pulled back,   
growling impatiently until Duo opened his eyes. "You love me."  
  
"Duh," Duo said sarcastically, trying to get another kiss, but Heero   
held him back.  
  
"I want you."  
  
Duo blinked abruptly. Then his mouth curved in a wide grin. "About   
bloody time."   
  
Heero pulled him close again, and their mouths moved together,   
tongues entwining urgently. Leaning to the side, Heero lowered Duo   
to the bed, pushing them farther on to it and away from the edge he'd   
been sitting on. Clothes became an obstruction, but both were   
clothed lightly, Duo in boxers and a tee-shirt and Heero in ever-  
present tanktop and spandex shorts.  
  
Their hands got in each other's way until Heero growled again,   
catching Duo's chin with his hand. "Let me..."  
  
Duo laughed softly and, throwing his arms over his head,   
said, "Whatever you want, koi."  
  
Nodding sharply, Heero wasted no time divesting Duo of the rest of   
his clothing and then removing his own. He moved an arm around Duo's   
shoulders, lifting him slightly as his other hand quickly undid the   
long braid, spreading the silken mass on the pillows before lowering   
him on top of it. Pausing, Heero looked at him. //Beautiful.   
Nothing can compare with this...and it's mine. He's mine...// With   
a groan, Heero lowered his head and kissed Duo again, almost violent   
with his urgency. Finally, he pulled away and moved his lips over   
the expanse of skin that called to him so relentlessly. He couldn't   
fight it and he didn't want to.   
  
Head thrown back, Duo moaned as Heero's hot mouth moved down his   
neck, playing briefly on his shoulder before moving across his   
chest. Unbidden, he found his hands buried in Heero's thick hair as   
small sounds escaped his throat. Heero's hands caressed his sides,   
fingers moving as if the claws of a cat as he kneaded the muscle   
beneath his soft skin. Moving slowly down Duo's stomach, he placed   
soft kisses here and there then bit lightly on the skin directly   
below his navel. Jerking, Duo cried out, looking down in surprise to   
meet Heero's dark, lustful gaze.   
  
"Omae wa ore no mono da..." Heero waited, then bit him again,   
lightly, before looking up, one eyebrow raised.   
  
"Yeah," Duo breathed, "I belong to you. I'm all yours..."  
  
"Good." Then Heero returned to his exploration.  
  
* * *  
  
Moving quickly, Heero closed the door to the cabin, stowing his bag   
beside the cot. //Damn. I'm glad this mission went well.// Sitting   
on the bed, Heero leaned back against the wall. //I can't wait to   
see him...// Sighing, his lips twitched as he relaxed. He would   
spend the night here at this safe location and return to the others   
in the morning.   
  
Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he heard a knock on the door of   
the cabin. //What the hell?// Grabbing his gun, he moved to the   
door, his back against the wall beside it. Abruptly, he jerked the   
door open and stepped out, gun held inches away from the person who   
stood there. His mouth went dry as he stared in disbelief at an   
older version of himself.   
  
"I have to tell you something," the person in the doorway said   
softly, eyes desperate. "It's about Duo..."  
  
* * *  
  
Duo sighed as he nuzzled against Heero's chest. Having returned from   
his solo mission, Heero'd woken him for a frenzied bout of love-  
making. Thoroughly exhausted, Duo luxuriated in the feel of Heero's   
strong arms around him. They had a mission in two days, better to   
enjoy their time together now. "Heero?"  
  
"Hm?" Heero's arms tightened slightly for a moment before slowly   
loosening again.  
  
"Promise me something?"  
  
Moving his head, Heero exhaled against Duo's soft hair. "Anything..."  
  
"Don't ever leave me. Not on purpose...promise me...promise you   
won't kill yourself. No matter what. Please?"  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open for a moment, glazing slightly as he heard   
his own voice in his head. Then he closed his eyes tightly. "I   
promise. But, Duo...promise me you won't either. Even if I die."  
  
Wrapping his arms around Heero's waist, Duo held him tight. "I   
can't...I'm sorry. I don't want to live without you. If I lost   
you..."  
  
"Fine." Heero stared at the top of Duo's head. "You won't lose me,   
then."  
  
* * *   
  
***August 18***  
  
Heero swore as he saw the cement blocking the tunnel. Skidding to a   
halt, Duo bumped into him, whirling to face the path they'd just come   
down. Footsteps thundered and echoed as they approached, then a man   
leapt around the corner. Seeing the gun in the man's hand, Heero   
pulled out the spare gun he'd brought. The man's hand moved toward   
Duo and Heero dropped abruptly, swiping Duo's legs out from under him   
and sending him to the floor. He then shot the man in the head even   
as the gun went off, bullet buried harmlessly in the wall of the   
tunnel. Pulling Duo to his feet quickly, Heero ran to the corner   
and, making sure no one was coming, went back the way they'd come.  
  
* * *  
  
***After Colony 205***  
  
Checking the date inside the machine, Heero exhaled a ragged   
breath. //I did what I could. If it didn't work...I did what I   
could.// Finally, he opened the hatch and stepped out. And was   
nearly tackled by an ecstatic Quatre.  
  
"Heero! It worked, didn't it?! Wow! I can't believe it actually   
worked. We can do anything with this...so long as it isn't abused of   
course." Smiling over his shoulder at Trowa, who was uninjured,   
Quatre continued gushing. "I can't thank you enough for testing it,   
Heero. It was--"  
  
"Quatre," Heero interrupted, his heart sinking as he realized who was   
not in the room. "I'm really tired. I think I'll go home."  
  
"What?" Quatre stopped, eyes wide. "You're going back to Earth?   
But you can't--"  
  
"Yes," Heero said slowly, moving toward the door. "There's something   
I have to take care of." //I'm sorry Duo. I know I promised,   
but....I just can't go on like this. I guess I lied.//  
  
"But Heero!" Quatre cried, looking at Trowa in confusion, "What do I   
tell Duo?!"  
  
Heero stopped as if shot, suddenly afraid to breath. Not turning, he   
called, "Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, what do I tell him? He's waiting for you at my hotel. He's   
expecting you."  
  
Letting out a choked sound, Heero suddenly turned and grabbed Quatre,   
squeezing him in a sharp embrace before disappearing out the tall   
double doors. Quatre turned to Trowa in shocked confusion.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero threw open the door, causing Duo to jump up from where he'd   
been sitting on the bed. He stepped toward the door. "Heero? How   
was it? Where did--"  
  
Letting out a strangled cry, Heero crossed the room, pulling Duo into   
his arms and devouring his mouth with desperate intensity. Not   
giving him a chance to breath, he scooped the long-haired boy into   
his arms, carrying him to the bed. As he set him down, their lips   
parted briefly, and Duo drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"W-wherever you went...you can go anytime you want if this is the   
result..."  
  
"Duo...I love you so much." Heero hid his face against his neck   
briefly.  
  
"I know," Duo smirked, rolling so that he was on top and leaning over   
Heero to nuzzle his shoulder. "As much as I love you. I'll always   
love you."  
  
"Always.." Heero held to him tightly.  
  
"Zutto," Duo whispered, and their lips met again. "Forever."  
  
--notes--  
This was inspired by Time Cop, the movie, but it isn't a cross-over.   
I just got the idea for this fic from that movie. Well, hope you   
liked. This is my "sap" fic. ^___^  
  



End file.
